Hello Sir
by TwilightLuvur101
Summary: Alice brings home Bella on Father's Day. The girls know one another from the college down the block. Will Daddy Edward let Bella stay until she finds a new place to live? xx Rated M xx
1. Chapter 1

Hello Sir

* * *

Summary: Alice brings home Bella on Father's Day. The girls know one another from the college down the block. Will Daddy Edward let Bella stay until she finds a new place to live? xx Rated M xx

Note: This story will have a mild usage of marijuana and massive amounts of the naughty influence.

* * *

Edward is in his khaki shorts, wearing an unbuttoned white shirt when Alice approaches him in their backyard. He's cleaning the pool.

"Happy Father's Day, daddy." She yells on her way over to him from the patio.

He collects the last leafs from the water and rises from his knees with the net. "You ready to take me out for dinner? I need to change."

"Reservations aren't until 6:30. We have some time. I need you to say 'okay' to something." Alice tips up and down on her toes with her hands shoved into the back pockets of her jeans.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"I have this friend, her name is Bella. We're in spinning class together. Anyway, she's been dumped by her two-timing man and doesn't have a place to stay. I told her she could come home with me. That my dad is super cool and he'd let her stay until she finds an apartment. Which she was searching for at the library when I was there working."

"Do you trust her? How long have you known her?"

"She's a health nut, studying to be a doctor. She has good grades. Bella has this tendency to be on the carefree side, along with her language, her mouth may make you cringe, dad. She's colorful, yet responsible. I trust her. I've known her two years. We had Philosophy together our sophomore year."

"Do I need to button my shirt now?"

Alice laughs with glee. "No. Bella won't mind. She's in the house. Come meet her."

Edward follows his daughter into the house, amused by her excitement. "Bella, Bella. Where are you?"

"I stayed put like you told me."

Alice turns to her father, "She's at the kitchen counter." She beams as they walk through the sunroom.

Edward nods with his grin, "It's better than a new puppy..." He teases.

When Edward steps through the doorway and sees Bella, he comes to a complete stand still. She's nothing like the little girl he imagined. She's a beautiful woman. No make-up, a tiny nose ring and it looks attractive. She has big brown eyes and long, wavy mahogany hair - which illuminates her flawless white skin.

Bella sits straight up. She quits twirling herself on the stool by slapping her hands to the granite counter, clears her throat, and tries to remember the polite thing to say. But Edward doesn't look anything like a daddy. He has sex hair, a gorgeous face, defined chest and stomach, and a for real happy trail. Fuck. His amazing eyes are looking at her.

Alice wants to leave the room - the chemistry is unbearable. "Have you two met before?"

Edward collects his composure. "Hi, Bella. I'm Edward and you're more than welcome to stay with us until you find your own place." His smile wipes away her memory, the sadness she was wearing piles at her feet, and she zings with urges.

"Hello Sir." Comes quietly from her lips.

* * *

This should prove to be a short story, less than five chapters. I know where it's headed; but I am open for suggestions. ;) Give a review if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Sir**

_Chapter Two, Daddy_

* * *

Edward feels a rush of arousal with Bella's attention on him. He recognizes the look in her eyes. "No need for _'sir.'_ Did you bring any suitcases?"

"Just call him daddy." Alice pipes in.

Bella gets to her feet. "Nice to meet you, daddy." Her tone is laced with humor and a bite of seduction, she reaches to shake his hand with a wicked grin. "I can get my bags. Are you going to want me on the couch?"

Edward shakes her hand. The way she says "want" makes Edward feel like she's toying with his dick. Her hard nipples poke through her tight tank top at him. They sure do look chewable on such a tiny rack. He releases her hand and averts his eyes to her knowing smile.

Thoughts of her on the couch begin to dance in his head, full of **want. **Mostly of that face as he slams into her. He'd show her his big daddy. Make her toes curl.

Edward shames himself. Okay! Maybe five years without physical contact is too long. Edward tries to get his growing cock to behave while Alice mentions the sleeping arrangements. The thing is he wants to shred Bella's panties off.

"You can stay in the guest room, next to the Master Bedroom. No loud music because he's at that age where he needs his rest and he does get grouchy if he hasn't gotten his beauty sleep."

Edward's mouth drops. Ouch. Alice laughs, "Come on, Bella. Let's get your shit so we can go out with my daddy."

"I can get it! I'm not going to foil your plans. I can stay here, I have plenty of homework to do." Bella states, walking backwards.

Alice pouts at Edward, earning his eye roll. "Lead us to your bags so we can help you." He instructs. "Then, we can all get prettied up and go out. You can be our designated driver, Bella. It's the least you can do since you get to sleep next to me."

Alice's mouth drops. He's flirting! She was wanting them to get along, maybe hook up and become an item. She'd like to move in with Jasper soon. She'd like for her father to have a companion; so, when she saw Bella in the library, she _knew _it was destiny.

Bella wants to raise her shirt and give Edward a better view. He's been staring, he's acting like he wants to eat her up. Does he know what he said? She doesn't see herself getting sleep if they were in bed together. "Hmm."

"I meant in the next room." Edward knows what he said, he did it on purpose to plant a seed. He laughs it off, blaming them for their own reaction with the point of his finger in their faces. But, in actuality, he's in shock at his own behavior. When did he become a horny, immature eighteen year old again? He crosses his arms, taking his index finger out of sight.

Bella laughs. Alice tilts her head, "Who are you?" Bella laughs louder.

"Fine. I will be your designated driver; but I get to sit on your lap to order, okay daddy?_" _She winks at him. "Follow me." Bella's favorite word is "daddy" suddenly, she loves the way it sounds dirty. Why does it make her want to be naughty, she's trying to put her finger on it. Is it Edward, she wonders?

"What have I done?" Alice squeals.

Edward lets them walk in front of him in order to adjust his pulsing bulge. That doesn't help because Bella doesn't wear underwear, obviously?! The yoga pants are there to add a pink color to her ass and legs and that's about it. He chokes back tears and decides he can relieve himself in the shower. Then, resume his adult persona of professionalism and successful parenting.

* * *

Anyone out there been in a situation where you were "liking" on a father figure? Or a father figure liking on a person as young as your own offspring? You get points for reviewing. It goes in a file. The universe will gift you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Sir**

Chapter Three, Dinner

* * *

While Bella dressed to look more the respectable lady in a baby blue flapper-style dress with nude heels, Edward went for the more boyish look.

He put on his never worn Hot Topic Tee, Depeche Mode - Songs of Faith and Devotion, and his tattered bleached jeans along with some flip flops and his lime green fossil watch.

They both spritzed on their favorite scent and coincidentally met on the stairs with Alice whistling down below. Their eyes appraising and appreciating one another without knowing what to say.

"Holy smokes! You two clean up nicely. Now come on, I'm hungry!"

Edward jogs down the steps. Passing in front of Bella to be able to get a view of her legs. "You don't have to be the designated driver if you'd like some drinks. I don't need any alcohol to celebrate the occasion."

His dialogue continues in his head: cause if I become the least bit inebriated, there's no chance my hands will stay off your body.

"Do you not trust me behind your wheel, daddy?" Bella pouts. There is this satisfaction in witnessing his eyes bug-out; but within the depths of her playfulness, she wants Alice and Edward to have a great time.

"How are you with a stick shift?"

"Borderline Pro." She smirks from the bottom step.

Edward's not sure he can handle her gripping hold of the stick, controlling it without imagining himself in it's place. "Okay then. Mind driving us there? We'll take my hummer. Alice, you get shotgun there."

"Sure thing. No hidden meaning there on daddy's day, right, since we're taking the hummer?" Alice laughs at her joke. Edward's expression is horrified and Bella belly laughs loud.

Not such a bad idea; but considering it came from his daughter's mouth, he's severely grossed out. Without a comeback, he hands Bella the keys and strolls to the garage.

He opens the door for Alice, rushing over to the driver's side to help Bella into the vehicle, then hops in. He buckles himself in the center of the backseat for his viewing pleasure.

The three joke and find amusement at the other's expense fluidly on the way to dinner. Bella and Edward's glance at one another in the rearview mirror, their eyes meeting countless times.

After ordering, "I'm offended that you didn't sit in my lap, Bella Baby."

"I didn't want to wrinkle my dress, big daddy, and I doubt I'd sit still. I get wiggly."

Edward's cock hardens instantly. Bella tingles hot between her legs with the thought of sitting on him.

Images flow: his hand caressing up her leg, petting her softly, pulling her panties to the side while his other hand pets her bare nude and her moistening. Fingering her in public. Nipping at her ear while her hand tugs on his blatant desire.

"Wow. You two might need to get a room. I'm here too. Wew WHO, over here." Both Edward and Bella blush, looking to Alice. They hadn't realized the extent to which their eyes were locked.

"Now that I have your attention… father love?"

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"You know that I'm twenty-one, I can drink legally?" He nods, his eyebrows raised for her to get to the point. "Well, Jasper has his own business and he's been impressingly successful the past two years. Well, I did promise you that I'd wait to marry him, you know, finish college and shit? That's one year away, I'd like to add."

Edward's face goes serious as he leans with his elbows on the table, closing any distance between him and Alice. "Yes, I am aware of this shit." He whispers.

Bella scoots out of the booth. "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to be here while you corner your father. Excuse me, Edward. I'm going to the restroom. Come get me when you're done, Alice."

Alice's courage wilts and she begins to get that guilty sorry look. "Okay."

Bella tilts her head at her friend, softening her gaze to portray that she's not angry. Alice knows she's forgiven until she focuses on Edward. Bella exit's the situation.

"Sorry. It's a hard subject for me… I only want to move in with Jasper. And you go silent for days when you think I'm leaving home. It's less than five minutes away and we could have each other over for grilling and I'm a grown woman for goodness sakes!"

"You can't wait one year, Alice?"

He knows that he needs to let go. It's the finalization of him not being her number one guy, although it's been like that since Jasper came into their lives. "Yes. I'm selfish." Repeats in Edward's head until it's shouting.

Alice's chin quivers. She stays quiet, struggling for control over her emotions.

"Will you finish out your Junior year at home?" Edward relaxes back, pulling gulps from his beer.

"Are you asking me?" Edward nods. Alice is elated with a bitter sweetness. She never wants him to feel like she's leaving him like her mom did. "That works for me. Love you, dad."

"Love you too. Go get Bella, pumpkin."

* * *

I promise happiness in the following chapter. What's your definition of "happiness?" Do tell, do review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Sir**

_Chapter Four, Busted_

* * *

To say the atmosphere during dinner became dim is an understatement. Edward nibbles at his food; only forcing a grin when looked at by Bella or Alice. Otherwise, he's brooding, favoring another beer then two more.

It's idle chit chat about college and professors until they start home. Alice sits quietly in the back while Bella drives.

"Bella. I like you. Thanks for driving." Edward's voice startles her, Bella gasps, and recovers with a smile. In the light from the dashboard, she can make out the hint of a smile and the sincerity written on his features. He doesn't take his gaze off of her and she knows he's heavy with thought.

"Alice?"

A few too many seconds pass. "Yes dad?" Her voice hesitant.

"There you are." He turns to look at her then faces forward. A minute passes.

"I'm happy for you and Jasper. You both are responsible and deserve to be hopeless-in-love with one another. I might suffer from separation anxiety so be patient with me, k?"

"I am."

"You know you could have waited until tomorrow - like not on Father's Day? Let me live it up for one night, geez?"

"I know. Sorry." Alice apologizes.

The light heartedness returns in his thick sleepy voice. "Thanks again, Bella." He says quietly into her profile as he reaches over her for the visor.

Edward presses the garage opener and Bella turns to say into his close proximity. "My pleasure. I like you too."

He wants to try for her kiss, sample her soft lips, truly understand her tongue. He withdrawals to his seat, glancing over his shoulder at Alice.

"What do you two have going on for tomorrow?"

Alice speaks up, delighted for the subject change. "I have classes first thing. Then, working the library until one o'clock. Bella and I do the Spinning class at 1:45."

"Yeah. That's my only _to_-_do_ on Mondays. I'm going to hangout and study if that's okay… Tuesdays and Wednesdays are jammed pack with classes and work."

"Of course." Edward agrees, tumbling out of his seat with his body's weight opening the door. Both Bella and Alice giggle at his slur of behavior. "Go ahead laugh. Daddy is going to pass out now… without getting sick, won't do that, no no no. Won't feel that nausea in my throat now."

"Do you need help?" Alice asks.

"Keep your distance, please. I don't need witnesses. Um, see you in the morning?" Edward doesn't shut the hummer's door and staggers to get inside the house. "My plan is to be sober, shower, go to work maybe."

"See you in the morning." Bella sings.

"Good night, dad!" Alice shouts.

* * *

Edward wakes feeling unordinary, refreshed. He showers, wondering if Bella will go for a dip with him. He dresses in his light grey, Hawaiian-style swimming shorts and his batman logo tee.

There's one thing he needs to do, find Bella. He knocks at her bedroom door, no answer; so, making his way through the house, his anticipation grows. Once in the kitchen, he sees her from the large window over the sink.

She's in a netted black pull-over, he can see her tiny pink bikini beneath it. Her hair is up in a high ponytail. Where is she going?

Edward goes out the back, noting the towel and bag on the patio table under the umbrella, near the pool. She's gone behind the shed.

A scent catches him off guard - he hasn't smelt weed since he was in college. That naughty girl - He has to see her.

As he walks around the little structure, Edward spots Bella on a blanket under the pear tree. She sees him approaching, "Oh shit."

Edward laughs under his breath as she sits up from laying on her belly and places objects under the blanket.

"Da, daddy. Hi, uh, Hello Sir." She stammers nervously. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"I work from home." He sits next to her, grinning at her fright filled face. "I know what you were doing."

"Do you want me to leave? Please don't tell Alice. I saw a buddy in the bathroom from my freshman year. We use to smoke out together and I thought just _one_ _more_ time in my life. I am soo-o-oo busted! Shit."

"Just one more time, huh? This isn't something you do normally?"

"It's not, honest to god. She gave me the joint and I told her I didn't want it and then I had it in my purse and I thought I should dispose of it properly. Shit mighty."

Bella is panting, she might hyperventilate. Her brown eyes glow brown in a sea of redness. Edward places his hand on her knee.

"It's okay."

She nods, squinting at him trying to get a read on him. Is there any signs of anger? "Okay?"

"We're not telling anyone, right?"

"Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"You want to share it with me?"

"Fuck! Sure." She uncovers her stash and hands him the lighter, a fat joint, and something else.

"What's that?" He knows what it is... it's baby blue, plastic, fits in his hand, metal like beads on it's top, and you twist it for vibrations.

"That's my companion." Bella smirks at him, dimples in her cheeks. "Want a demonstration?" She winks.

Yes. Yes, I do but the wink says you're teasing. With the vibe in his hand, he lights up with the other hand. Sucks it in, in, in. Holds it. Offers it to Bella.

Her lips have parted in awe. She waves it away and leans closer to his mouth. Edward's chest beats frantic with her lips near his. She waits. Eyes in his.

He brushes his lips to her's, a tiny circle touching before parting his lips slight. He blows into her mouth steady while she inhales. Their mouths press light.

She smiles. He coughs.

"I need a drink. I'll bring you back a water. And orange juice."

"Nice! Meet you at the pool."

"Great!"

* * *

When I said less than five chapters, what I was really stating is that this story would amount to five chapters. This is my claim - there will be adult material in the last chapter that may not be of your taste. I foresee kink. Ravish me with a review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Sir**

_Chapter 4.59, Orange Juice_

* * *

Bella is sitting at the table, her lawn chair positioned towards the house. Her legs are crossed and when she views Edward, she rises to her feet. He's got a towel draped over his shoulder, a glass of orange juice in both hands, and bottled waters poking out from his shorts.

"Thank you." She takes the glass he hands her and sips on it. "How are you feeling?" Edward gives a slow grin, placing his drink down.

"Good." He cocks his head at her, retrieving a bottled water from his pocket. "You?" Bella retrieves the other water with his eyes following her every movement.

She chugs the water without answering him, she removes the pull-over. Edward digs out the vibe and sets it on top of her towel.

"Before we sit down, will you help me with something?" Bella inquires, then her mouth makes a silent "oh" and she plucks up the vibe.

"Of course."

Bella turns in front of Edward. She isn't sure what his reaction might be; but, here it goes… "Could you untie my top for me?" She takes another sip of her juice. "Here and here." She points to the string tied around her neck and torso.

Edward's cock roars to life at the sight of her ass cheeks. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions, he remains quiet, wanting to hide any shakiness. He unties the strings of her bikini top, first at her neck, then at the middle of her back.

"Anything else?" Edward asks, placing his hands on her hips. The strings of her bottoms tickling his palms.

"Mmhm." She guides his hands up her sides and to her front. She cups her breasts with his hands, moving her tits in his hands, around and around until she breathes out a trembling "Thank you."

She turns to face him and takes her seat. Edward's chest is heaving up and down. She sips from the glass. "I like orange juice." She arches her brow at him.

"Do you want to sit by me, daddy, or…" Bella pauses with a fresh wave of heightened want. "or I could scoot my chair closer?"

Edward removes his shirt and pulls out his chair while Bella pulls up in front of him. "Do you want to swim?" She asks with a blush coloring her face, suddenly concerned that she's overstepping boundaries.

"Not at the moment." Bella's mouth drops when she glimpses the stiffness within his shorts. He sits. She holds up the vibe in front of her face and tilts her head to look past it at Edward. A question within her gaze.

"Sure..."

Bella places her feet on Edward's chair and pulls her bikini to the side. Edward looks good and hard, moaning at the sight of the thin brunette strip and her pussy.

She places the vibe to her clit, twisting it on vibe. Her body shivers. "Where's that happy trail lead?"

Edward unties his shorts and pulls his shorts to his ankles. Sitting back, his hands rake his mop, and his arousal springs to full attention.

Bella moans and her hips swivel. She pinches her nipples with her free hand. "I kept thinking about sitting on your lap."

Edward presses his pulsing hard-on to his body, rubbing it up and down with the flat of his hand. "I kept thinking about chewing on your nipples."

Bella pushes one finger into herself. "I wanted to give you that hummer. Have you slide in out of my mouth with me saying 'thank you daddy.'" She closes her eyes with a serious moan.

Edward squeezes the head of his penis. "Mind if I give you hand with that?"

"Do it." Bella's finger pulls out and she pushes between her ass cheeks before moving on to her perky tits.

Edward goes to his knees, gentle with pushing Bella's hand out of the way. He yanks the bikini material to the side and subtly sucks on her clit.

His eyes watch her face morph and his tongue slashes into her folds, keeping to the task as her hips jar wild into his chin. She grabs a handful of his hair, causing him to lift his head. "Kiss me."

Edward slides two fingers into her heated tight slipperiness and fucks her with his kiss.

Bella's a jumbled whimper. Her hand wraps to his cock. "I wanna kiss it."

Edward gets to his feet, bending at his knees. His fingers pump in and out of Bella. She pulls his weeping cock to her licking lips, straining her neck to have him.

He swirls her ponytail around his hand and intertwines his fingers into her hair in order to support her head. Both her hands grip to his shaft and she glosses her lips with his tip.

The silkiness of her tongue targets his slit, then to his head she licks and licks before humming tight around it.

Her body responds quickly and she constricts around his fingers, she slides down his cock, and begins moaning. Bella's hold and mouth on him loosen because of her winding. Edward thrusts deeper and Bella lifts her hips as if to meet his thrust, push and pull, give and take.

On the brink, he watches his own fingers, coated of Bella, and imagines his cock in place of his fingers. He moans, "So close."

Bella does the opposite of what he expects and latches on to his penis with a vengeance, along with stroking and jacking him with perfection. When Edward stiffens and his stream bursts from him, she orgasms hard. Messy and beautiful and she drinks him.

* * *

I think they're just getting started. Might be wrong. What's your vote? More of that naughty or less of that naughty? How do you want this HEA? Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Sir**

_Chapter Five, It_

* * *

Edward holds Bella's face in his hand as he removes himself from her mouth. Bella feels higher than possible and it's not from smoking out.

They stare into one another's eyes, Bella sits up. When Edward goes to unravel his hand from her ponytail, they both realize they're in a tangle.

Bella squeaks in pain, "I'm okay. It's okay..." She reassures while Edward bends "Oh no, I'm so sorry." He steps behind her to get a better view of the situation. His face mere inches from the back of her head.

Bella sits like a statue, unmoving, while Edward uses his other hand to untangle them. "How funny would it be if Alice came home right now?" Bella giggles.

"Not much." But then he laughs through his nose. "I'm hunched over naked and it looks like I'm beyond fascinated with your hair."

Edward laughs, his eyes watering, which makes it impossible to see how to remove his hand. Bella laughs at his laughing and ten minutes pass with giggles, snorts, and pauses for breath until Edward raises his hand in victory. "Freedom!"

Bella pats herself dry with her towel and Edward throws her his shirt and winks. She can't stop smiling as she puts his Batman logo tee on and he can't stop smiling at her in his shirt as he pulls on his shorts.

He sips on his glass of orange juice while she drains her drink. Her focus remains on him, she's unable to blink because she wants to know how he'd fit, the precise way Edward's body will move during penetration. She needs him on up in it.

"Could I proposition, perhaps interest you in a snack?" Edward gives a wide-eyed smirk.

Bella nods wide-eyed, "What do you have in mind?"

There's a surge in his shorts that won't subside. It's thick and his thoughts are looping. "We could start in the kitchen."

"I get the munchies too." She removes her pink scrunchie from her hair and hangs her head to one side to comb her fingers through it. Edward lick his lips, tasting of this woman once again. He wouldn't mind having her each day of the week.

Bella is compelled. She eases up to Edward, placing her hands on his biceps, bypassing the glass of orange juice in his hand. She steps closer. "I don't want to be _done _yet."

She tip toes, but hesitates for him to make the move. He doesn't miss a beat and in no time, he puts the spin to her world. With his hand on her plump ass cheek, Edward lifts her into his maddening kiss.

She hums for the way his tongue demands her and his hand caresses a circular motion into her ass. She holds to his arms for balance and coos at the sensation.

"I love it when you do that… play with my ass. Smack it."

"Excuse me?"

"Slap my ass, Edward."

He smacks her bottom and growls when it bounces back. Bella moans, covering her face in his chest, then gives a tiny nibble to his nipple. Edward gasps. His cock becomes a fire within the his swimming trunks.

"I could feed you jicama with lemon juice sprinkles, or brownies, or take you to see my room?"

He tries to find the table while speaking and fondling Bella's backside - he needs to be rid of the glass. But for some reason, when he sets it down, the sound of sitting it on the surface is off.

Edward glances and sees his orange juice tumbling from the table. He musters up his super powers to catch it. "Nooo!"

Bella jumps back as he grabs the glass in mid air, saving it from it's shattering destruction and drenching himself in the process.

"Oh." She giggles. "Why don't you show me the master bedroom and I can lick the stickiness from your arms?"

"Mind if we take a detour to the sink?"

"Your not going to make me wait much longer, are you?"

Edward whips his towel off the table, sending the glass to the ground for it's breaking, and ignores the crash while drying his hands. Bella laughs and attacks his neck, smooching his cheek.

He picks her up and starts to the house with her wrapped around him. Once inside, he positions her on the counter next to the sink, and washes his hands and arms while she peppers his face with kisses. "I could get use to this?"

"What's that?" He picks her up again with his dripping hands.

She wiggles and laughs causing Edward to laugh. On the stairs, Bella twirls her nose to his neck, "I was referring to **you**. And how you turn me on and how you make me laugh."

They reach his room and the door is shut. "Get it for me." Edward pants. Bella turns the knob, pushing open the door.

Bella is quiet, scanning his bedroom - perfect lighting with the curtains pulled back, a king sized bed, and a well positioned dresser parallel to the bed. It has an ornate mirror that makes her smile.

"You." Edward says, sitting on his bed. "You are amazing." He removes his tee from Bella's body; then, unties her bikini bottoms. "Did you want to wait?"

"I am on birth control." She blurts out on top of his lap. Then, hides her face in his shoulder with her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

Edward guides her up his bed and Bella works his shorts down his legs. They reach the pillows frenzied in kissing and touching.

He glances at Bella's figure in the reflection. He situates her higher where her tits are above his face.

She strokes him, whimpering as he bathes, suckles, and chews her with his feverish mouth. Bella is straddling Edward's belly and able to see her hand journey his cock in the mirror. She stands him up and rubs him into her folds.

Edward thrusts his throbbing head into her and moans, flicking his tongue to her nipple, then squeezing her breast in order to pin point it's peak. Bella's mouth opens as she watches Edward use his feet to push off the bed and into her slowly. Their eyes meet in their reflections, spurring them onward.

After the initial penetration, their attention leaves the dresser and goes solely to one another. They prolong it: there's repositioning, there's just laying with him buried deep, there's lots of hands, a variety of kisses, sugary soft to animalistic, fast, and steady. Bella's first and Edward follows with her legs on his arms and his hands on her ass. They collapse.

"I was thinking."

"I'm listening." She cuddles into his side.

"We could take a bath or shower together?"

"I vote _yes_."

"Munch out until we're drooling?"

"Pure happiness. Another _yes _that is."

"And when it's time for sleep, you cuddle with me?"

"Most definitely." Bella conceals her smile in Edward's armpit, causing him to flail and shout with laughter.

"Don't make me spank you!"

"Promises, Promises." Her fingertips tickle his ribs.

"Go start my bath." Edward jumps out of bed. "You're going to get it!" He runs to the bathroom.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I did have fun writing this naughty story with it's silly characters. Picturing those movie icons makes it worth the time. It would be great to know what you thought of it. Laters


End file.
